The present invention relates to an earphone, specifically an earphone that secures to the tragus and anti-tragus of the ear and has a removable decorative outer cap.
Referring to FIG. 1, compact, low profile, light-weight conventional earphones 5 are known that hold speakers (not shown) to a user's outer ears 2 and are connected by a wire 3 or wirelessly to a stereophonic, monophonic or binaural audio-frequency signal source such as an audio amplifier, radio, computer, compact disc player, MP3 player 4 or other media player. There are many different types of earphones 5, with the listening situation and the needs of the listener determining what type of earphone 5 will be used. Generally, there are four types of headphones: circumaural, supra-aural, earbud or earphone 5, and in-ear or canalphones. Circumaural headphones (not shown) have circular or ellipsoid earpads that fit around and over the ears 2 and block out virtually all outside noise. Circumaural headphones are commonly used in recording studios and among audio enthusiasts. However, circumaural headphones are bulky and are therefore undesirable when the user is actively moving, such as running, and when a certain level of outside noise needs to be heard, such as a car horn, oncoming traffic, alarms or airport announcements. Supra-aural headphones (not shown) have pads that sit on top of the ears 2, rather than around them, such that a certain level of outside noise can be heard. However, supra-aural headphones do no stay attached to the ear 2, unless a clip wraps around the ear 2 or head, and the bulky size also makes them visually unattractive.
Referring to FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C, earphones 5 fit in a cavity or pocket proximate an acoustic meatus 6 of the external ear 2 such that the earphone 5 remains in the ear 2. The ear 2 includes a downwardly extending lobule 8 and a helix 9 that extends around the outer periphery of the ear 2. A concha 10 extends generally horizontally across the ear 2. An intertragic notch 11 is formed between an outwardly extending tragus 12 and an inwardly extending antitragus 13. The intertragic notch 11, the tragus 12 and the antitragus 13 extend around the periphery of the acoustic meatus 6 forming a pocket that directs sound into an ear canal 7. Earphones 5, such as those that are bundled with Apple's iPod® and other media devices, rest in the pocket formed between the tragus 12, the antitragus 13 and the acoustic meatus 6. Earphones 5 are headphones 1 of a smaller size that are placed directly outside of the ear canal 7, but without fully sealing off the ear canal 7 such that outside noise can enter the ear canal 7 around the earphone 5. Earphones 5 are generally inexpensive and are favored for their compact size, portability and convenience. However, because ears 2 differ greatly in size and shape between different users and the earphones 5 do not attach to the ear 2, earphones 5 may unintentionally detach from a user's ear 2.
Canalphones, also known as in-ear monitors, or IEMs, (not shown) have been developed that extend into and plug or seal the ear canal 7. Canalphones are less likely to detach from a user's ear 2 as compared to earphones 5, but they typically isolate the user from most outside noise which may be undesirable, and potentially dangerous, in certain instances as mentioned above. Also, unless the canalphone has a much more expensive custom fit, a universal canalphone may not comfortably fit within the uniquely shaped canal 7 of a user.
Because earphones 5 rest on the outside of the ear 2, earphones 5 also serve as a fashion accessory. Because earphones 5 generally have the same low profile shape, the color of the earphone 5 is typically the only feature that an image conscious individual can alter to distinguish their earphones 5 from someone else or match their earphone 5 to an outfit, activity or artistic expression.
Further, conventional earphones 5 often have an open grille or vent holes 14 on the back of the earphone 5, allowing sound waves to propagate out of the housing and freely away from the ear 2. Earphones 5 with vent holes 14 or open canalphones usually have less sound distortion due to the lack of earcup resonances. However, some of the sound directed away from the ear is not heard and may result in decreased sound quality.
It would be desirable to provide an earphone that secures to the tragus and anti-tragus of the ear and more specifically has adjustable tragus arms for attaching to differently sized ears or for adjusting the tightness of the fit to an ear and/or has adjustable or replaceable resilient rings proximate the speaker cover. It would also be desirable to provide an earphone that has a removable decorative outer cap for changing the aesthetics of the earphone.